Frequency estimation may be performed, for example, in a receiver, as part of the process of demodulating a received signal. The received signal may include (e.g., consist of) a carrier modulated by a modulation signal. Certain frequency estimation methods may exhibit bias, resulting in a systematic error in the estimated frequency. Such a bias may degrade the performance of the receiver.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for removing such a bias.